Derniers instants
by Zero-ryuu
Summary: La Bataille des Cinq Armées fit de nombreuses morts. Des morts cruelles. Car sur le champ de bataille, personne n'est épargné. Attention! Spoiler.


Alors déjà, attention spoiler! Pour ceux qui n'ont pas lu le livre, cet OS concerne un passage de la fin du bouquin. Bilbo le Hobbit appartient d'ailleurs entièrement à Tolkien et ses descendants. J'ai juste l'honneur d'apprécier ces lignes et d'en être inspirée.

Cet OS n'est pas joyeux, faut dite que c'est une deathfic alors faire du joyeux faudrait être tordu.

Bonne lecture tout de même. :)

* * *

Derniers instants

Les bruits semblaient lui venir depuis un espace-temps différent du sien. Il entendait à peine les rugissements des bêtes et des guerriers, le son rauque des épées qui s'entrechoquaient dans un ballet d'une mortelle beauté, celui vibrant de la corde qui lâchait la flèche. Par contre, il entendait parfaitement bien le râle d'agonie poussé par un mourant dont la douleur faisait encore vivre le corps moribond. Et à sa grande surprise, c'était lui qui émettait ce pauvre son, si perdu et faible qu'il disparaissait dans les sonorités étouffantes de la bataille.

Comment en était-il arrivé là ?

Il était encore jeune, plein d'entrain et de vie, croyant être capable de tout vaincre quand le cœur y était. Comme dans ses rêves d'enfant, il s'était engagé dans une quête remplie de dangers et de merveilles, de course-poursuites et de combats, de voyage et de repas au coin d'un feu de camp réchauffant les muscles transis. Le sourire aux lèvres, l'humour dans ses paroles et la main sûre sur le bois poli de son arc ou la garde froide de son épée. Rien ne paraissait lui faire peur car rien ne lui semblait capable de l'abattre.

Dans sa folle jeunesse il l'avait cru.

Et maintenant, il gisait dans la boue et le sang. Son corps était brisé par les coups, broyé sans pitié, percé de ces cruelles flèches qu'il avait cru pouvoir dévier. Son sang se mélangeait à celui qui imbibait déjà la terre noire du champ de bataille. Il entendait les corneilles dans le ciel, volant en cercles au-dessus de lui, attendant le dernier soupir, celui qui viendrait signer sa fin et pour elles le début du repas tant attendu. Il tenta faiblement de lever son poing vers ces oiseaux de malheurs. « Je ne suis pas encore mort ! Pas encore ! », voulait-il leur hurler mais sa voix n'émit que des gargouillis intelligibles.

-Kili…

Que ce souffle ténu réussisse à arriver jusqu'à son esprit embrumé par la douleur et le désespoir était un exploit digne d'être chanté par les bardes. Il tourna la tête vers celui qui l'avait appelé et son cœur saigna encore plus quand il vit qu'il était dans le même état que lui. Il avait cru qu'il s'en serait sorti. Il avait espéré de toutes ses dernières forces qu'il sorte indemne de cette bataille sanglante.

-Fili…

Son souffle était tout aussi faible mais il avait répondu. Il avait réussi à lui répondre. Cela le fit sourire, il ne sut pas vraiment pourquoi. Dans ses derniers instants aussi noirs, il sentait son cœur se réchauffer par sa simple présence. Il serait avec lui lorsqu'il expirerait.

Son frère.

-Je croyais que tu étais mort.

Fili avait de nouveau parlé. Il l'avait presque raté tant le sommeil voulait le prendre mais il l'avait finalement entendu. Plus rien ne lui parvenait autour de lui.

Plus rien sauf sa voix.

-Pas encore.

Ce n'avait été qu'un murmure mais il espéra que ces satanées corneilles là-haut l'avaient entendues. Il ne se sentait pas la force de le répéter. Fili réussit à sourire sous sa barbe blonde éclaboussée de sang. Le sien, rouge comme le soleil qui se couchait et celui, noir comme la nuit, des gobelins. Noir comme la nuit qui allait les engloutir sous peu. Rouge comme le soleil de leur vie qui s'éteignait. Fili tendit une main tremblante vers son cadet qui n'eut pas la force de faire de même. Alors Fili usa de ses dernières forces pour ramper jusqu'à lui; ce frère avec qui il avait tout partagé : les bêtises, le bonheur, le malheur, les coups tordus, les plaisanteries. Chaque petite avancée lui arrachait un gémissement qu'il ne pouvait pas étouffer malgré tous ses efforts.

-Fili…

« Assez ! Arrête-toi ! » Pourquoi n'avait-il pas la force de le lui dire ?! Il ne voulait pas qu'il souffre plus que cela n'était déjà le cas. Lui ne pouvait pas faire un pas vers lui. Pourquoi était-ce à Fili de le faire ? Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas le faire ?! Il essaya de bouger, ne serait-ce qu'un doigt, en vain. Quelle perte de temps ! Il était trop faible. Même pour un simple petit geste.

-Hey, Kili. T'es pas encore mort, n'est-ce pas ?

Il rouvrit les yeux qu'il n'avait même pas eu conscience de fermer. La tête de Fili se dressait au-dessus de lui. Il lui souriait et cela était rassurant malgré le sang qui maculait sa barbe et ses cheveux. Il réussit à esquisser lui aussi un semblant de sourire. Il voulait qu'il sache qu'il était heureux qu'il soit là. Il n'avait pas peur de la mort mais ô combien avait-il peur de mourir seul !

-C'est comme un rêve, non ?

Il battit des paupières. Encore. Elles s'étaient encore fermées sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte. La voix de Fili venait encore une fois de le réveiller. Son frère ne semblait pas vouloir le laisser aller.

-Cauchemar…

Fili eut un pauvre rire sans joie qui se termina en une quinte de toux suivit d'un crachat de sang. Sa voix se fit plus faible mais il continua de parler :

-Ouais…un affreux cauchemar… On reprend Erebor…pour finir à _ça_ ?

Il fronça les sourcils. Erebor ? Reprendre Erebor ? L'éclair de lucidité mit du temps à venir mais il se souvint. Sa quête. La quête dans laquelle il s'était engagé. Reprendre la cité de ses aïeux et les trésors qu'elle contenait. Ils avaient bien repris la Montagne Solitaire mais pour quoi ? Les gobelins et les wargs n'avaient-ils pas gagnés cette bataille ? Smaug avait été tué mais non par un nain. Et Thorin avait chassé Bilbon comme un vulgaire étranger, comme un vil voleur qui plus est, malgré les services qu'il leur avait rendus. C'était bien la seule chose sur laquelle il n'idolâtrait pas son oncle.

Son oncle ?

-Thorin ?!

Fili sursauta en l'entendant crier. Il fallait dire qu'il était lui-même surpris par la force dont il était encore capable. Il réussit à tourner la tête, dans le plus grand effort qu'il n'eut jamais fourni, vers l'endroit où il supposait que son oncle devait se trouver. Mais il ne vit rien. La panique le saisit. Etait-il aussi mort ? Non ! Non ! Fili et lui n'avaient-ils pas donné leurs corps et leurs vies pour le protéger ? Où était Thorin ?! Ils devaient l'avoir sauvé ! Il fallait qu'il soit en vie ! Sinon, pourquoi ?

Pourquoi son frère et lui mouraient s'ils n'avaient pas sauvé Thorin ?!

-Je ne sais pas…

Le murmure de Fili le ramena à la réalité. Fili pouvait encore lever la tête et la tourner mais lui non plus ne voyait pas Thorin. Des larmes de rage coulèrent sur son visage pâle et tordu de douleur. Ainsi ils avaient échoué !

-Il doit être plus loin.

Mais ils savaient tous deux. Ils savaient, quoi que dise Fili, que si Thorin était en vie, il serait là avec eux. Au moins verraient-ils sa silhouette. Il ne pouvait avoir manqué de voir qu'ils s'étaient fait abattre.

-Ou blessé.

C'était déjà plus logique. Mais même dans ce cas de figure, ils avaient échoué. Le temps que des secours arrivent, Thorin serait mort. Comment survivre dans cette mare de boue et de sang, de membres et de cervelles ? Il n'y aurait plus de Roi sous la Montagne. Thorin fils de Thrain fils de Thror ne monterait jamais sur le trône de ses ancêtres.

-Fin…

Ce n'était qu'un murmure cette fois-ci. L'espoir de voir Thorin en vie était retombé et il se sentait plus las et vidé qu'avant. Ses forces déclinaient, sa vie le quittait, tout comme ce sang écarlate qui s'échappait de son corps meurtri.

-Oui la fin…pour nous…mais, Kili, pas pour les autres.

Les autres ? Oui. Dwalin et Balin devraient s'en sortir. Ils étaient de vieux guerriers coriaces, la mort ne les prendrait pas si aisément. Mais il n'osait s'imaginer leur tristesse quand il verrait une nouvelle fois nombre des leurs dépouillés de leur vie et surtout, surtout !, Thorin, leur chef, celui qu'ils voulaient voir devenir roi, gisant par terre dans la froide majesté qui serait la sienne quand le sommeil éternel l'aura pris. Dori, Nori et Ori. Bofur, Bombur et Bifur. Gloin et Oin. Ils étaient bien trop malins pour se faire tuer. Ils s'en sortiraient sûrement.

-Froid…

C'était une simple constatation. Il savait ce que cela signifiait. La fin était vraiment proche. Au moins avait-il pu parler une dernière fois avec son frère. Au moins resteraient-ils ensemble jusqu'à la toute fin.

-Kili…un dernier voyage…oui…un ultime voyage nous attend.

Il sourit pour seule réponse. Il ne pouvait plus parler. Alors qu'il sombrait dans ce dernier sommeil, il sentit un liquide couler le long de son visage. Ce n'était pas chaud comme le sang qu'il avait pu sentir auparavant mais doux et léger.

Des larmes. Fili pleurait.

-Fi…li…

Que de mal pour dire seulement deux pauvres petites syllabes ! Le nom de son frère n'était pourtant ni long ni difficile à prononcer !

-Au revoir, Kili.

En disant cela, Fili posa son front sur le crâne de son frère, le serrant contre lui. Ce furent les derniers mots et les dernières sensations qu'il ressentit. Respirer lui fut soudain la plus difficile des choses. Un battement. Une inspiration. Un battement qui rate. Il ne suit plus le rythme. Il ne le peut plus. Ce fut silencieux et sans douleur.

Kili expira son dernier souffle.

Resté seul, Fili ne bougea pas de sa position. Les larmes coulaient encore, sans retenue, et il ne voyait plus rien. La seule sensation qui lui restait était celle des cheveux de Kili dans ses mains. Et ce froid ! Un froid mordant qui s'emparait de chaque infime partie de son corps. Il avait été le premier sur cette terre mais il serait le dernier à la quitter. Fili fit tout pour ne pas bouger. Il voulait mourir ainsi. Dans cette position de frère ainé, en protecteur zélé du plus jeune. Petit à petit, il ferma les yeux. Lentement, ses doigts se raidirent dans les cheveux noirs.

Et il mourut tout aussi silencieusement que son frère.

Les corneilles se mirent à voleter autour des corps mais, pour une obscure raison, elles ne tentèrent pas de ravir leurs chairs. Ils restèrent ainsi, nullement bafoués dans leur mort, jusqu'à ce que des pas ne brisent le silence qui s'était abattu autour d'eux. C'est dans leur position de fraternité éternelle que Balin les trouva. Et le cœur du vieux guerrier, qui avait en avait vu mourir trop, se brisa devant une telle vision.

La mort emportait tout et ne laissait que la tristesse aux survivants.

Notamment quand elle éteignait la flamme ardente des plus jeunes.

* * *

J'espère que cet OS vous aura plu!

A la prochaine.


End file.
